Hugo:The Other Weasley
by firefairydog94
Summary: I could handle her being everyone else’s favorite; but I couldn’t handle her being with him...Full Summary Inside. Scorpius/Hugo. Rated M because I'm paranoid, and becasue it’s a tad slashy. Please R&R!


**Title-Hugo:The OTHER Weasley.  
****Summary: I could handle her getting better marks then me. I could handle her being head girl, a prefect, and captain of the quidditch team wile I was stuck being a nobody at Hogwarts. I could handle her being mum and dad's favorite. I could even handle the fact that she would always be better then me at everything. It was the fact that she got to be with him. The fact he would love her and not me. The fact they would get married, have babies and live happily ever after. No, that was one thing I couldn't handle. Yet somehow I did….  
****Rated: VERY mild M.  
Disclaimed: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. It's all JKR.  
Warning: Don't flip out on me if there is a type-o. I try. **

**So I felt the need to write a slash story….somehow this is what came out of that need. (Well, plus there is an immense lack of Hugo fics out there.) **

* * *

_....."Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her"...._

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she was the one who got to kiss him. It wasn't fair that she was the one who got to be with him. It wasn't fair that she was the one who got to look into those gorgeous grey eyes, and say "Of course I'll marry you Scorpius". Most of all though, its not fair how she is the one, today, who will get to stand up in front of everyone and take the role of Scorpius Malfoy's wife. But that's life I guess…nothing is fair in it.

"So how do I look?"

"You look fine Rose." I said trying to fix the horrid, itchy, muggle suit I was being forced to wear.

"Hugo, are you bloody kidding me!?" My cousin cried. "She looks gorgeous!"

"Thanks Lily." My sister laughed nervously, pushing a piece of curly red hair behind her ear. "Merlin, I'm so nervous."

"Maybe that's a bad sign."

"Hugo!" Lily cried giving me a 'shut the hell up, you asstard!' look. "Of course it's not Rose; don't listen to him."

I sighed.

Within minuets, Lily and I had made our way downstairs, and outside to backyard where the extravagant muggle-like wedding was to be held. Taking my seat next to my mum I, like the rest of the people around me, waited for cheesy muggle 'Here comes the bride' song to start playing and for the wedding to begin. Glancing up front I noticed Scorpius who was standing with the Bestman. He looked nervous. Happy, but still nervous. Bloody gorgeous either way….

There it was. The cue that the wedding had officially started. My sister, along with my dad and the bridesmaids, started walking down from the porch and to the front where Scorpius was standing. Everyone had their eyes glued on Rose, whispering to each other about how perfect and beautiful she was. Everyone except me, that is.

It's okay though. I was use to it. My entire life has filled with 'Why can't you be more like your sister', 'Rose can make prefect, why can't you?', 'Hugo Weasly? You mean Rose's baby brother?'….Why should today be any different? All eyes were on her. It was always like that, and I can guarantee you it always will be like that.

So…when I heard the words "Speak now or forever hold you peace", I did. I held my peace. I wanted desperately to stand up in font of all my family and friends and proclaim proudly that I object. I object to that fact that my perfect sister is about to marry the one person I ever truly cared about. I didn't though. I kept my mouth shut. I watched, sadly, as the man I loved took my sisters hands and officially became my brother-in-law. I forced a smile, clapping, along with everyone else as Scorpius took Rose up in his arms and gracefully carried her into the house.

The rest of the day was filled with happiness. People telling me how lucky I was to have a sister like Rose. Me pretending to be happy about it. My mum sobbing about how her baby girl (and the only child she and my dad really cared about) was married and moving out. My beautiful, smart, perfect, sister beaming, and telling people how blessed she felt. It was all so amazing. At least to everyone else it was. To me it was hell.

I kept my mouth shut, though. Just like I kept my mouth shut while I was in the waiting room of St. Mungo's as my nephew was being born a year later. Just like I kept my mouth shut while I was saying 'I do' during my own wedding. Just like I kept my mouth shut when my oldest daughter asked me who my first true love was. One day, though, I told Rose the truth.

I think was sometime during the divorce to my first wife. My 42 year old sister, still somehow managing to look beautiful and perfect as she stood next to her husband of 22 years, turned to me and had the nerve to say "Hugo, you know you've changed."

I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. A true smile for the first time in my life. "Rose I haven't changed," I answered truthfully. "I've just gotten tired of pretending."

* * *

**A/N: Aww now I want to give Hugo a BIG, HUGE, bear hug….. :--(  
Song used in the fic: The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. (I know its a girl singing about another girl, but I figured it was too perfect not to put in)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews would be much loved!!! (Though I'm sure someone is gonna flame this.…) **


End file.
